Character Song: Balder
) Loki Laevatein (CV: ) |lyrics = |composition = |arrangement = |publisher = Broccoli |seller = |release = August 28, 2013 |album = |tracks = 4 |price = ¥ 1200 |length = |episodes = }} Balder and Loki Character Songs is the third character CD of the Kamigami no Asobi character song series. It is performed by the seiyū of Balder Hringhorni and Loki Laevatein. It contains the character songs I bless you and Liar「KamiAso (Japanese) Kamigami no Asobi Characters CD Tracklist # I bless you Balder Hringhorni (CV: ) # Liar Loki Laevatein (CV: ) # 'I bless you -off vocal-' # 'Liar -off vocal-' Lyrics I bless you = - Rōmaji = Hikari motomete sashidasareta sono te I bless you, I need you toraware no ori Kagiri no aru jikan ga kataru nara It is given. Perfect gift ikiteru akashi True self… tokareta mahou anata dake Junsui na omoihi wo tomoshi itoshisa ga michiafureru Kiss away yawaraka ni furete anata ga madowasu watashi wo shibaritsukeru kaori Kono ude fukaku tojikome eien ni nogasanai Deaeta shunkan no kiseki tebanashi wa shinai Kanjite ai no kyouhansha e Watashi no subete sasage tomo ni yasashii yume wo Senaka awase no zetsubou ga mune wo sasu Remember, only you tashika na kibou Aragaenai unmei da to shitemo Everything, everywhere waratte hoshii Fake it… usotsuki nanda sono hitomi Kuchibiru kami mo hohoemi mo akiramerareru hazu nai Mabushiku sekai wa konna ni kagayaiteru no ni Itsushika owari ga kuru koto wo Shitteiru kara tsukanoma tomare to negai idaki Aishite naniyorimo tsuyoku yakitsuketa memory Kokoro ni hibikaseaeta nara Kazoekirenai SHIIN tomo ni tsumuide yukou Kiss away yawaraka ni furete anata ga madowasu watashi wo shibaritsukeru kaori Kono ude fukaku tojikome eien ni nogasanai Deaeta shunkan no kiseki tebanashi wa shinai Kanjite ai no kyouhansha e Watashi no subete sasage tomo ni yasashii yume wo - English = That hand is stretched out pursuing light I bless you, I need you I am captive If we are to talk about your limited time It’s the perfect gift given as proof of living Only you lit my true self after the spell was broken With pure feelings overflowing with love Kiss away, you tempt me with a tender touch that is for me a binding fragrance I will entrap you in these arms and never let you escape I will not let go of the miraculous moment of our meeting You are my accomplice of love to whom I will give my everything, let us see gentle dreams together The despair creeping at my back stabs my heart Remember, only you are my certain hope Even while knowing it is an unescapable destiny I want you to smile everyhere and everytime Faking it, I am a liar, there is no way I can Give up your eyes, lips, hair or smile Even though the world glitters so radiantly Because I know that the end will come unnoticed I wish for this instant to stand still My love for you is scratched deep into my memory more than anything else If it could resound in our spirits Let us create countless memories together Kiss away, you tempt me with a tender touch that is for me a binding fragrance I will entrap you in these arms and never let you escape I will not let go of the miraculous moment of our meeting You are my accomplice of love to whom I will give my everything, let us see gentle dreams together }} Lyrics by Miraclesmay on Wordpress |-| Liar = - Rōmaji = Koboreta PAATSU kininaru doukasen Iki wo hisome koe ni dasanai Countdown Hibana chirashite makiokose Big Bang Darling? Honey? Princess? Itoshi no koneko-chan? Yobitai New Name tobikkiri ikasu Your baby Dakara waratte kocchi wo muki na yo Tsutsuku to miseru komatta kao zokuzoku saseru (So cute) Omowazu tabechaisou na hodo suki da yo (One step hold hands, two step deep gaze, three step mission…? hya~) OORORA no shita de Sweet na KISU wa dou? Okonomi de TEISUTO kaete Oazuke candy hitomi tojita nara Futarikiri flavour Sono te ni kakaekirenai hodo no I wo for you Mayoeru trickster dekisokonai no Liar Kamen no Secret demakase darake Answer Shijou saidai waraenai JOOKU Dekiru koto nara “ima” wo zutto tojikome sasete (wishing) Tsutau namida nuguisaru no wa ore dake (One step planning, two step action, three step pull the trigger) Chiisana yakusoku sukuiageta kodoku Mune wo kogasu yasashii kioku Nando sakedemo kieta hikari wa mou Sora no kanata e (One step hold hands, two step deep gaze, three step mission…? hya~) OORORA no shita de Sweet na KISU wa dou? Okonomi de TEISUTO kaete Anta ga soko ni ite kureru nara tabun Soredake de ii ya Sono te ni kakaekirenai hodo no I wo for you - English = The fuse burns out chipping in fragments I conceal my breath and countdown in my mind It explodes with a big bang scattering fire flowers Darling? Honey? Princess? My beloved kitten? I call you in a special way every time, I’m your cool honey That’s why, face this way and smile for me I’m shivering at your troubled face that you show me every time (So cute) I love you so much I might eat you unintentionally (One step hold hands, two step deep gaze, three step mission…? hya~) How about a sweet kiss under the aurora? You can change the taste to your preference If you close your eyes waiting for the candy It will turn in our flavour I’ll give so much of myself to you that you won’t be able to carry in your hands A lost trickster and a good for nothing liar Answering randomly about the secret of his mask He’s history’s worst joke If I could, I would lock “now” up forever (wishing) I’m the only one who wipes off the tears that follow (One step planning, two step action, three step pull the trigger) You saved me from my solitude with a small promise That’s a gentle memory that scorches my heart No matter how loud I shout the faded light is already In the distance of the sky (One step hold hands, two step deep gaze, three step mission…? hya~) How about a sweet kiss under the aurora? You can change the taste to your preference If you’re by my side I probably Wouldn't need anything else I’ll give so much of myself to you that you won’t be able to carry in your hands }} Lyrics by Miraclesmay on Wordpress References Navigation Category:Character CD Category:CD